It has been noted that, compared with ordinary vehicles, electric vehicles have the advantages of environmental protection, low energy consumption, lightweight and easiness of operation. It has now gradually become a kind of transportation tool for many people. With the development up to now, its structures of each part have been gradually innovated and perfected due to the breakthroughs and improvements by the industry.
What the present invention tends to improve is the component of the head tube. Because it is an abrupt component of the whole vehicle body, more than half of existing electric vehicles have been designed with foldable head tubes, to save the cost of conveying electric vehicles and the labor of the users to carry the vehicles (to put them in a car) or to store and place them. However, generally speaking, for the folding structure of the existing head tube, the control mechanism is set at the spot of the folding joint that nears the bottom of the head tube. This requires the user to carry through such operation in a squatting posture, which is already inconvenient for common users. Moreover, since the users include a wide range of elders and disabled persons, the design mentioned above apparently causes more difficulties for them to operate and, subsequently, brings about the problems of inconvenient uses and insufficient functionality.
Hereby, it is clear to see, from the above discussion, the problems that exist in the folding and positioning structures of the head tube in an electric vehicle. Then, how to develop a type of new structure that is more convenient to operate and of more ideal practicality, indeed becomes the aim and direction that must be further studied and overcome by the concerned practitioners with further efforts.
In the light of this, the inventor, based on the experiences of designing and developing related products for many years, aiming at the above objective, after detailed design and cautious evaluation, ultimately obtained an invention of real practicability.